Trailers are used to transport a variety of materials or structures for a variety of purposes. Frequently however, different uses require differently configured trailers. However, significant expense and time is involved in parking one trailer and connecting a different trailer when different configurations are sought. Moreover, simply exchanging one trailer for another is frequently inadequate to address the unexpected challenges arising when attempting to secure irregular or asymmetric loads.